


A package deal

by Campodesol_2000



Series: Supernatural kids!Universe [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Romantic Dean Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Sam Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campodesol_2000/pseuds/Campodesol_2000
Summary: The boys have decided to take their relationship with their girlfriends a step further.





	A package deal

Nicki pushed the door open to the fancy restaurant. She shared a meaningful look with Kristie. They usually never ate in fancy diners, as Sam and Dean - mostly Dean - didn’t feel comfortable in suits. Going out for dinner meant getting fries and a cheeseburger. The hall was beautiful, in one word. Candles on every table, chandeliers hanging from the from the high ceiling, paintings on the walls. The chairs were covered with red velvet, the tables overlain with white cloths. At the reception, two guys approached them to collect their coats. 

“Since when do you have the money to buy us dinner this expensive?” Kristie asked Dean teasingly. 

Dean scoffed and slid an arm around her waist. “We are very rich, I thought you knew that.”

The guy at the counter gave Dean back his credit card. “Here you go, mister Tryniski. Daniel will show you to your table.”

  Nicki raised an eyebrow. “Ah, I see. Good to know mister Tryniski won’t miss his money...”

  “If you’ll follow me,” a guy said, probably Daniel. Either had he not heard what they’d talked about, or he was trained not to show people he listened. Kristie and Nicki shared a look, shook their heads and followed Daniel to their tabel, somewhere in the middle of the hall. When they’d sat down, Daniel brought them their menus and asked them what they wanted to drink. Sam ordered for all of them.

  “We’ll take a bottle of champagne and Sauvignon Blanc.”

  “Fancy, Sam,” Nicki whispered. 

  Dean wiggled his eyebrows. “Ooh Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that.” Kristie clipped him on the head. He threw a brilliant smile in her direction and scooted a little closer, taking the menu from the table and opening it. “Okay, let’s see what they have here.”

  “Maybe you should’ve looked at that before you made a reservation for the four of us on mister Tryniski’s name,” Kristie said, unamused. 

  “Nah, of course not.” 

  Sam opened a menu for him and Nicki and pointed at a few of the choices. “Other than Dean here, I actually did take a look at the menu. I read that the duck is particularly good here.”

  “Maybe you could take that,” Kristie said to Dean. “It probably tastes like chicken.” A small smile tugged at her lips. “I know how adventurous you are when it comes to food.”

  “Full on bitch-mode, Kristie?” Nicki asked. 

  Kristie flipped back her hair. “Always, Nicki, I thought you knew that by now.” She turned to Dean and leaned forward slightly. “If you just order something, I’ll eat the most of it. Then we can go get a cheeseburger afterwards,” she said. 

  Dean looked at her through his lashes. “I don’t think that’s necessary, sweetheart. Look, they got pizzas.” Proudly, he turned the page and showed Kristie the menu. He put his hand on hers and squeezed it lightly, an adoring smile on his face. “But thanks for offering. That’s why you’re my girl.” 

  Nicki looked up when Dean said that and turned to Sam. “And why don’t you say that more often?” 

  Sam sputtered. “Well, I didn’t think it was necessary. I mean, isn’t it obvious that I think you’re the most wonderful woman I could ever have?”

  “Smooth, Sam,” Dean muttered under his breath, squeezing Kristie’s hand a little more. Sam let out a relieved breath at saving himself out of a potentially troublesome situation.

  Content with Sam’s answer, Nicki called Daniel over and they all ordered. During the course of dinner, Sam and Dean became increasingly fidgety to the amusement and confusion of their girlfriends. They didn’t seem hungry when their dinner arrived, they only paid attention to their drinks, like they were really, really nervous. By the time they were about to dig into their dessert, the girls had had enough.

  “Guys, are you sure you’re okay?” Nicki asked, not for the first time this evening. “You’re acting nervous. Like this-evening-will-decide-the-course-of-the-rest-of-your-life nervous.”

  “No we’re not,” Sam answered, just a tad too fast. 

  Kristie and Nicki both quirked an eyebrow. “Yeah, right,” Kristie mumbled before picking up her spoon and taking a bite from the pie in front of her. Dean was already halfway through his. “Dean, it looks suspiciously like you’re stress eating. Just tell us what’s wrong, please?” 

  Dean and Sam shared a look and both took a deep breath. Dean reached into his pocket, closely followed by Sam. When Dean got on one knee in front of Kristie, both girls let out a surprised, but delighted noise. Kristie almost dropped her spoon on the table, but caught it in time and placed it back on the table slowly. Nicki was already in heaven from the second hand happiness for her best friend, but almost fainted when Sam got on one knee too. She quickly grabbed Kristie’s arm and squeezed hard. 

  Dean spoke up first. “Kristie, the day I met you turned out to be the most interesting and best day of my life. I clearly underestimated you when you walked into your apartement, singing slightly off key to one of my favourite songs. Soon, however, I discovered there were a lot more different and all equally awesome sides to you than meets the eye. You are a genius with words, conquer your worst fears to help the people you love, understand when a man needs some time off from being healthy, and help me use my brain when I’m being stupid. I like it when you feel comfortable enough to show all your craziness when you’re just around me, Sam, and Nicki. I like it when you smile and I want to forever be the reason for you to do so. I like it how you always have a witty comeback to my stupidity and work together with your best friend to roast everyone around you. You quickly became a prominent part of my life and I can’t imagine what it is like to have to live without you. I don’t want to imagine it either.”

  Sam continued their speech. “You’re not really smooth, Nicki, I think you know that. One of the first things you said to me was that you absolutely loved suits, while I was wearing one.” Sam smiled fondly and looked at Nicki’s hand in his, which looked really small right now. “But that’s the first thing that made me really like you. And more than like, I guess. You just blurt out everything without thinking about it first, and you get into a lot of trouble because of it, but I don’t really care. It’s nice to have someone who just tells me what’s wrong. Someone to whom I can say everything and who just listens, who doesn’t react till I’m done. Who can cheer me up even when I think it’s the end of the world. You don’t care what others think about you, you just do whatever the hell you want to. And you look really, really cute when you’re enthusiastic about something, jumping up and down for no reason. You’re one of the most beautiful things that have happened to me in my life, and if it weren’t for you, I probably would’ve died more than a few times.” He took a last deep breath. “And since we’ve realised you’re kind of a package deal-”

  Both spoke at the same time. “Will you marry us?”

  Kristie and Nicki shared one look, gave a small nod and turned back to their boyfriends. Or rather, fiancés now. “Yes,” they whispered in unison. 

  The brightest smiles ever appeared on Dean and Sam’s faces. “Come here,” Dean grumbled, and both Nicki and Kristie reacted by sliding of their chair and into their fiancés waiting arms. 

  They’d never heard a louder applause then when Sam and Dean rose from their rather uncomfortable position on the floor with their fiancées still hanging around their neck. Nicki and Kristie drew back from the hug and pulled the boys to the dancefloor. “Come on,” Nicki urged them. “This calls for a dance of joy!”


End file.
